


I'll Miss You, Boss

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anger, Death, Depression, Desperation, Flashback, Gen, Murder, Regret, Sibling Love, Thoughts of revenge, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: "He didn’t care if someone heard him and his desperate cries; he didn’t care if he was laughed at.Sans was finally crying out all of his pain and guilt.A burning question lingered in the skeleton’s mind,"Why wasn’t I there to protect him? Why did I let this happen? How could this have happened?"Sans didn't tell his Boss that he loved him enough times. He should of said it more often.Because his baby brother is gone, and that's it.





	I'll Miss You, Boss

Tears blurred Sans’ vision as he clutched his brother’s scarf close. It was ripped and worn but it had a faint smell of home, it only gave a little comfort.

The reminder of home and the fact that his brother was now dust sent Sans into another panic attack.

He was sobbing uncontrollably; he was letting all of his emotions out. He spent too many years holding the negative ones in.

He didn’t care if someone heard him and his desperate cries; he didn’t care if he was laughed at.

Sans was finally crying out all of his pain and guilt. A burning question lingered in the skeleton’s mind,

_ ‘Why wasn’t I there to protect him? Why did I let this happen? How could this have happened?’_

His baby brother was gone and it was all thanks to him. If only he would have just gotten off his lazy butt to go and check on Papyrus.

As he sat there broken, Sans imagined the sound of Boss’ footsteps.

He wished he could hear him yell, ‘SANS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET TO WORK!’

He desperately wanted to hear his brother call him names and hit him. He didn’t care what Papyrus would do to him, he could beat him to near dust and he would still love the little monster he raised. Why, just why, did he have to go?

Sans felt like throwing up, it all just hurt way too much; it hurt more than any other type of pain ever could.

To have your baby brother, taken away from you in just a few seconds, to have him call your name in his final words.

Sans could have prevented this, he could have killed the human the second they started acting suspicious.

Sans always messed up, he was so pathetic.

The male skeleton suddenly let out a teary laugh as he spoke to himself, “Heh, Boss would’ve said something like that. I’m pathetic and useless. He’s right.”

He let out another sob and he continued to hold the only thing he had left of his brother. The scarf was his brother’s most prized possession. After all, it was a gift from Sans.

He gently ran his fingers through the fabric of the dark red scarf, thinking of Papyrus’ smile.

His little brother had a tough outer persona but for Sans… Sometimes he was so nice and gentle to him.

He would sometimes give him the biggest and brightest smile that could light up the whole Underground.

In the past year, there were days where the two skeletons wouldn’t get into any fights. They would just relax and spend time together, they would be brothers again.

That happened earlier this morning...

_Papyrus stood proud and tall as he told his small brother the good news,_

_ “I wanted to tell you about the promotion I got yesterday. I’ll be bringing in twice the gold now.” Papyrus said with slight excitement. _

_They were inside the house which meant Papyrus could be a little off guard._

_Sans smiled up at him from his comfortable position on the couch, “That’s great to hear, boss. I’m proud of you.” He admitted._

_Papyrus scoffed, it wasn’t necessarily a rude scoff, it had a hint of playfulness._

_The younger picked up his elder from the couch by his shirt and placed him on the ground, “That doesn’t mean you’re getting off work! We need to get moving!” He shouted in his usual loud voice._

_Sans closed his eyes and smiled before opening them again, “Heh, I know, boss. I know we have to put up a tough image but…” _

_Feeling a little uneasy, like something was going to happen, Sans got a sudden wave of affection._

_“I love you, Papyrus” He said._

_The tall skeleton stood still for a moment before approaching his sibling and pulling him into his embrace._

_“I love you too.”_

_No matter how many times they fought or hurt each other in this cruel world, they would always be brothers, that wouldn’t change._

Sans was brought back from his memory and noticed that he wasn’t crying anymore. He eyes were dry and his body ached.

He felt powerful feelings of vengeance; his desire to kill the human who hurt his only family burned his insides.

He was determined.

Slowly picking himself up and adjusting his clothes, he started to walk forward.

Each step he took filled him with both emotional and physical pain but that didn’t stop him.

The male slowly walked forward on the path of his sibling’s dust.

When he reached the end, Sans scooped up some of the dust in his hands, using all of his willpower not to cry.

The normal monster tradition was to spread your loved one’s ashes over the people and things they loved.

So with a wavering smile, Sans spread Papyrus’ dust over himself.

His chest felt on fire, and the rest of his body felt cold.

Sans put up a fake smile, “H-Hey, I guess y-you could say I’m c-chilled to the b-bone.” He snickered, “T-That was horrible, r-right b-boss?”

He broke down once again, falling limp to the floor as he completely accepted the fact that Papyrus was gone.

He wasn’t in denial anymore.

After a few minutes, Sans found the courage to stand up. He started to walk ahead once again; many different ideas formed in his head on how he was going to kill the human.

His thoughts soon drifted back to how only just mere hours ago, he was in Papyrus’ arms.

They held love for each other despite how the world wanted them to be, how it tried to shape them into something they weren’t.

Through it all, Papyrus grew up to still adore his older brother.

Sans could still remember holding his small brother in his arms when he was just a babybones, he thought it was a little ironic that, even in their adulthood, Papyrus also held him.

It was kind of like the roles changed. Papyrus protected him; he cared for him, even if it was in his own different way.

Fighting back the urge to break down and panic once again, Sans took his version of a shortcut into the Judgment Hall. He knew the human would have come here eventually.

And when they did, he was going to have GREAT time!

No matter what, he would avenge his brother, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! This is my first work on here so please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
